The core directed by Drs. de Silva and Miley will provide the following services. 1) Cloning of recombinant dengue protein constructs for expression (Aim 1 Miley) 2) Cloning of recombinant influenza protein constructs for expression (Aim 1 Miley) 3) Large scale production and purification of dengue antigens from the 4 serotypes (Aim 1 Miley) 4) Large scale production and purification of influenza antigens (Aim 1 Miley) 5) Assessing the structural integrity of recombinant antigens (Aim 1- desilva) 6) Quality control testing of vaccine antigens (Aim 1-Miley) 7) Growth of hybridomas and purification of monoclonal antibodies (Aim 2-Miley) 8) Testing of immune sera for DENV neutralizing antibodies against the 4 serotypes (Aim 3 desilva) 9) Testing the breadth of neutralizing antibody responses using panels of viruses that cover the genetic diversity of each dengue serotype (Aim 3 deSilva)